Grocery Shopping
by Blue Seer
Summary: So what happens when Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta go grocery shopping by themselves...well lets find out. But i don't thing it will be pretty
1. Grocery Shopping

Grocery Shopping

Blue: Hello ok this is my very first try at a Dragonball Z fic so please be gentle. I started this fic in an airport actually, you see I went to Mexico recently to visit my aunt and well I had nothing to do so I started writing. I was very proud of myself ok not really because I was going to start writing on the way there but I did start writing till I was coming back but hey.

Bill: At least you wrote something.

Blue: Exactly, I mean I was stuck in the stupid airport for like five hours.

Bill: Dang

Blue: I know but got this idea of the saiyajins going grocery shopping, and I've wanted to write a DBZ story for sometime now. So on with the story. Disclaimer do what you do.

Bill: Can I do it?

Blue: But what about my regular disclaimer?

Disclaimer: Yeah what about me?

Bill: Fire him?

Blue: But...But...ok

Disclaimer: What!?

Blue: You're fired, go Bill.

Bill: YAY! Blue or Poketr doesn't own Dragonball Z

* * *

It was a very quiet day at the little house on top of Mt. Paozo without the sound of ki blasts near by because after a lot of thinking and of Goku pleading Chi-Chi finally let him go grocery shopping without her, but with the watchful eyes of Gohan of course though she didn't know how much he would help being demi-saiyajin.

"At least I can clean the house peacefully." Chi-Chi said to herself swiping the hall while

humming to herself.

"CHI-CHI!" Chi-Chi let out a scream after Goku yelled running inside with a slam and

running to pick up his wife and started to swiping her around.

"Goku-sa what?"

"Chi-chan you have to see this come on." he said putting her down and pulling her outside.

'Now what'

When she stepped out she found her son with a big grin, Bulma with one to match and Vegeta with well his usual scowl on his face and to her surprise there were two brand new convertible hover cars one red and one white full of grocery bags in the back.

"Goku-sa the first time I let you go by yourself you brought home practically the entire store and now you brought a car?"

"Ahh but that was a long time ago Gohan wasn't even born yet, beside Chi-chan I didn't buy it"

"Don't tell me the Ouji over there stole it."

"You wish onna." Said Vegeta with a grunt.

"Really kaasan we didn't buy it or steal it."

"Then what happened?"

"They gave it to us Chi-Chi."

"Gave?'

"Yeah the people gave it to us, well to Vegeta really?"

"Vegeta? Now I have to know what happened." Said Chi-Chi with a bit of interest

"Ok it's a really funny story Chi-Chan." Getting excited about being able to tell the tale.

"Kakarrotto don't you dare tell the onna what happened."

"Come on Vegeta."

"NO!"

"Tell it Goku." Said Bulma speaking for the first time.

"Onna!"

"Yes..." she said with an evil smirk and would make Vegeta proud except that it was being used against him and not someone else he could make fun of.

"You don't want me to tell the story vegeta?"

"NO!" said Vegeta getting frustrated

"OK, but I'm going to tell it anyways."

"Kakarrotto!"

"It all started when we were walking to the store...

..............................

Flashback

The two saiyanjins along with the demi-saiyanjin are walking down a sidewalk on their way to the store. Gohan and Goku seemed to enjoy themselves but Vegeta looked like he was going to bust with boredom.

"Tell me Kakarot why would I going to the blasted food market with you?"

"Because Chi-Chi let me go without her because she was spring cleaning but I forgot to ask her where it was because I forgot from the last time and I didn't want to go back and ask her because then she would say never mind and not let me go so I went to Capsule Corp. to ask Bulma and when I told her where I was going she made you come too."

"kakarrotto?"

"Yeah"

"That was a rhetorical question."

"A what?"

"Never mind anyways why is he here?" said the little saiyajin pointing to Gohan.

"Because he's my son."

"The onna didn't let you go without her if he didn't come to watch you huh?" he said with a smirk.

"He he...no" said Goku quietly while Gohan smiled at him.

"So Gohan what are you going to get?" said Goku changing the subject.

"I'm not sure toussan what about you?"

"Hmm...lets see"

"Oh no don't get the baka started." Said the Ouji with an irritated voice.

"He he yeah I can't name everything."

"But dad didn't kaasan give you a shopping list?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Said Goku reaching into this belt and pulling out a the list

"Found it!" he said happily with Gohan and Vegeta sweatdropping

"Baka" whispered Vegeta to myself. "I still don't know why the damn onna couldn't come to the stupid market herself."

"Because she had a meeti- "Shut up I heard."

"Geez ok are we almost there Gohan?"

"Almost dad just a bit more to go."

..............................

"Where is this going?"

"It's all part of the story Chi-Chi."

"Fine go on." she said with a sigh

"Okay where was I... oh yeah so we were walking when all of a sudden..."

..............................

"Help somebody help me that theft stole my purse!" Yelled a lady a few feet away from them to the right. Running in front of her trying to get away was a man with her purse in his hands running towards the saiyajins.

"Dad that lady needs help."

"Yeah lets help."

"Stupid humans can't do crap by themselves." Said the saiyajin prince.

Just then the theft was going to run pass them with Vegeta stuck out her arm and punched him in the face and took the purse out of his hands before the man got a chance to collapse leaving the two remaining saiyajin with their eyes about to pop out of their heads and mouths hanging, speechless.

"What are you looking at?" said Vegeta after noticing that the expression on their faces.

"Oh thank you, thank you, sir. How can I ever find a way to thank you?" Said the frantic lady when coming up to the little gang of warriors.

"Just get away from me." He replied giving the lady her purse back.

"Oh no I have to find a way please."

All that was heard from him was a growl from within his chest until he just turned and started walking. The two remained saiyajins simply stood still confused of what to do.

"What are you waiting for?" Yelled the prince looking over his shoulder as he continued walking.

The father and son duo merely shrugged their shoulders and followed the moody Saiyajin no Ouji.

..............................

"So is this when you get it?"

"Wait Chi-Chi don't go ahead in the story."

"Yeah onna don't go ahead in the story."

"What are you arguing about, you didn't even want him to tell the story?"

"..."

"Thought so, go on Goku"

"Okay, Well then...

..............................

"ARE WE THERE YET MY PATIENCE IS RUNNING THIN!"

"I didn't know you even had patience Veg"

There was the saiyajins still on their way to the grocery store but it appeared as if Vegeta was really to blow a fuse.

"We're almost there Mr. Vegeta and if you want to know that lady you helped earlier is following you." Said Gohan cautiously.

"WHAT!" Yelled the Saiyajin prince turning and just like the half saiyajin said there she was. When she noticed that he was looking she quickly jumped in back of someone to hide.

"What is that baka still doing there?"

"Maybe she still wants to say thank you Vegeta."

" And I told her that she can say thank you by LEAVING ME ALONE!"

"We're here."

"WHAT I mean what?"

"The store we made it." Repeated Gohan

All of them were standing in front of the grocery store with a huge sigh that read Grocery City on it.

"Then what are we wait for." Said Vegeta before barging into the store.

* * *

Blue: I want going to make this a one shot but I changed my mind and I making it a chapter story. Do you know what that means Bill?

Bill: Umm...yeah...ok no

Blue: Well it means that this isn't only my first DBZ fic it's also my first chapter fic.

Bill: Oh

Blue: Be happy.

Bill: Ok

Blue: I said BE HAPPY!

Bill: Okay ok YAY YOU!

Blue: Thank you.


	2. Grocery Shopping pt2

Grocery Shopping pt.2

Blue: It's time for part 2 and I think the thing we are all asking is what trouble will our little saiyajin buddies get themselves into?

Bill: Hey Blue, what trouble will our little saiyajin buddies get themselves into?

Blue: Shut up Bill just do the disclaimer.

Bill: Huh oh right you let me have the job ok goody here is goes. Blue and or Poketr does not own Dragonball Z though I'm pretty sure she would want to.

Blue: True, but let's go on with the story.

* * *

The three saiyajins stepped inside and simply stood there eyes wide open and mouths hung down in deep surprise. There were aisles and aisles of delectable food there for the taking from the yummy pastries to chilly ice cream the store contained everything any person or saiyajin would desire to eat. And since this was Vegeta's first trip to the market he could not believe that so much food was possible in one place, it was also Goku's first time back into the magnificent store since the situation that happened in the past. Gohan a little less surprised then the two has been the store several times as a young child but now at in his older preteen year he was finally able to fully take in its wonders.

"Wow…" Was all they managed to say for couple of minutes until finally Vegeta spoke up.

"Whatever I've seen more." he said obviously a lie, snorted and started walking leaving the other two still staring ahead until they relieved that their little saiyajin friend has left and went off to reach the aggravated prince.

"Hey Vegeta wait for us."

"Then keep up you clown. So what do we do now just pick up stuff."

"Oh course not silly we got to get a shopping cart to put the groceries in."

"Fine lets hurry up and get them, the faster we get the food the faster we can leave."

…………………………

"It's so funny that they are so amazed by a simple grocery store." said Bulma to Chi-Chi interrupting the story while Chi-Chi just nodded in agreement.

"Well it is a lot of food Bulma, lots and lots of yummy, delicious, tasty, mouth-watering, scrumpti-"

"We get the point Goku."

"Oh Gomen ok now where was I oh yeah well we got the shopping carts…

…………………………

"Now what?"

"Well we take out of list and start shopping." Said Goku pulling out his list while wearing one of his freakishly happy grins.

"I don't need a list I can pick the groceries myself how hard can it be." The prince said smugly heading for the lovely produce.

"Oh well lets see _'your choice of fruit'_ oh goody okay what do you want Gohan?"

"Hmm… how about apples dad?"

"Apples great choice you go get those and I'll get…bananas yes bananas now GO!" said Goku running off in search for the yellow fruit.

"Okay apples apples oh there they are." Gohan said talking to himself heading for the apples. Stepping in front of the delicious red apples he was struck with amazements once again.

"So many apples I had forgotten how much food this place has I guess I should start picking." with that Gohan picked up a bag and started choosing that best looking apples.

Meanwhile…

"These oranges the onna brings are good I'll take some of those." The little saiyajin was now standing in front of the citrus group holding an orange in one hand and a grape fruit in the other.

"What kind of stupid choice is this of course I going to get the bigger ones the stupid onna always gets the small ones see I'm doing a better job already. Who needs a list."

"I'll get one more lets see which one is the best of the pick." There was Gohan in fronted with the toughest thing he ever had to do, and it was not fighting a strong opponent that came to destroy the earth but it was to pick the best most beautiful apple. Then he found it there on the very top under another. "Great." But it didn't matter to Gohan he had to get that bright exquisite apple (Geez how good are these freakin' apples) looking around and seeing no one near by but Vegeta trying to figure out the difference between lemons and limes he decided to levitate just a bit to reach it.

"Perfect…uh oh" Just as he pulled the apple all of the other tumbled down.

"No no stay please." said Gohan while battling it out with the red fruit and…losing.

"Oh man what do I do?" he asked looking at the spill he made.

"Pretend its not there yeah." he back away slowly then…took off running until he slammed into something hard that made him fall back.

"Wow you should be more careful Gohan"

"Toussan! I did do anything!"

"Of course you didn't silly, look I got all the things, where's Veggie?" Said Goku with the cart full of fruits and vegetables.

"I'm right here." answered Vegeta coming up with his cart also filled with fruit and vegetables or is it veggietables get it…oh never mind.

"Goody now we can go get the rest of the food."

"There's more"

"Well duh."

…………………………

"Gohan! You just left that mess there?"

"Uh maybe."

"You will go back tomorrow and apologize for that do you understand?"

"Yes Kaasan." replied Gohan lowering his head.

"Good you can go on now."

…………………………

"Must it be so blasted cold in here?!"

"Well we are in the frozen food section."

"Hmph."

"Toussan can we get frozen pizza?"

"Why not?"

"You mean that not delivery thing but digorno."

"Nothing better."

"Yes that is quite good."

"See Veg you're all ready getting the hang of it."

After they picked up what they needed from the nifty 'just heat and eat' aisle they went onto milkier things the dairy section. (Stop with the bad puns) [Oh fine, now get out]

"Oooo cheese." exclaimed Goku running to well you know the cheese.

"Wait for me dad."

While waiting for the two saiyajins or half to get there cheesy products (I said stop) [okay geesh] anyways while waiting the little prince was admiring the pyramid type structure made out of cans of peas.

'Hmm what about theses things?' "I'll give them a try." Vegeta then reached out his hand to grab one out of the middle of the pyramid.

"NO, Mr. Vegeta, not from there!" warned Gohan while walking back, but he was just too late. What had happened before with the apples was happening again with the cans of the little edible green balls known as peas.

"Lousy weak human structure."

"They're just cans Mr. Vegeta."

"I bet if they were saiyajin cans they would have stayed up." Said Vegeta picking a few more cans and putting them in his cart and walking off while poor Gohan simply sweatdropped with a confused look on his face.

"What happened?" Asked the big saiyajin coming back with three different types of cheese in his hands.

"Well Toussan, Vegeta's destructive even when his not trying to be."

"Oh okay." He said fill his cart with cheese and went off to follow Vegeta.

"Sigh" Sighed Gohan walking off to catch up with the other two, but when walking he could have sworn that he saw something move behind him.

"Huh…never mind."

* * *

Blue: Hello it took a little long to update but it's because I wanted to see if I got a review and you know what I did.

Bill: How many?

Blue: wnew(mumbling)

Bill: what?

Blue: One okay but at least I got one so to Author-sama thank you and here's more. Hehe I'm so giddy at the moment.


	3. Grocery Shopping pt3

Grocery Shopping pt. 3

Blue: It's time for part 3

Bill: Really?

Blue: Yes, I don't have much to say this time so just do the disclaimer and we can go on with the story.

Bill: Yes sir

Blue: What!

Bill: I mean ma'am… you want me to say all this?

Blue: Yes

Bill : Okay Blue doesn't own DBZ, Fruity Pebbles, Coco Puffs, Frosted Flakes, Raisin Brand, Fruit Loops, Cheerios, Apple Jacks, Corn Pops, and the DiGiorno from the last chapter. Geez.

* * *

"Why is there so many, how do people select from all of these?" Asked the confused prince 

"I don't really know it's such a hard decision." Said Goku helping Vegeta with the hardest thing they ever had to do.

"If you get the wrong one then it all over."

"And then you can't get more until you finished the last."

"Yes, now I can't believe I'm asking you this but you know more about it. Now tell me Kakarrotto what would you decided."

"Well, Veggie I personally like the Fruity Pebbles."

"Hmm… These Coco Puffs look good."

"Oh yes, those are yummy too."

"What about the Frosted Flakes?"

"Oh those are grrrreat! Hehe."

"Uh huh I think I'll take the Raisin Brand."

"Good choice."

"Yes I know."

"Sigh." sighed and sweat dropped Gohan, they have been standing there trying to choose the right brand of cereal for the past 10 minutes.

"Now that I helped you choose your cereal Vege now you help me."

"Fine." They were so into searching the right brand again that they didn't notice Gohan's groan and him banging his head against the selves.

……………………

"Gohan I don't think that's very healthy."

"Hai, but you try standing there for a total of 7 minutes while hearing toussan and Vegeta try to choose between Fruit Loops and Cheerios."

"I see your point."

…………………………

"Okay Fruit Loops or Cheerios…I'll choose…Apple Jacks!" Shouted Goku picking up the box of those delicious non-apple favored O's like a trophy.

"Finally." Said Gohan more to himself then the other two full-blooded saiyajins

"Or how about Corn Pops?"

"NO!"

"What Gohan?"

"No..I…I like Apple Jacks."

"Oh ok you should of said so I would have got them right from the start."

Gohan Stood there just looking at his father and blinked "Grrrr." Gohan finally replied turning around and walking away.

"What did I say?" A confused Goku asked Vegeta as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know must be hormones."

"Yeah they grow up so fast."

"You stand there for freakin' 17 minutes to get cereal, cereal! And then grrr.."

"Hey Gohan wait." shouted Goku catching up to Gohan and putting a hand on his shoulders.

"It's ok son we all go through it about your age it'll be fine, come on let finish shopping." Said Goku walking back to get the cart.

"Nani?"

…………………………

"Oh now I get it…Wait you thought I was mad because of hormones?"

"Yeah, wasn't that why?"

"No I was mad because…whatever yes dad it was the hormones."

"Aww that's my big boy."

"Riiight"

…………………………

"Kakarrotto what the HFIL do you think you're doing?"

"Weeeee riding the cart, haven't you ever done it?"

"Of course not why would I try something as idiotic as that?"

"Because it's fun right Gohan. Oh you might no want to right, because your going through your 'I'm a big kid stage' huh?"

"What?"

"It's okay you don't have to say it, but just remember our little talk ok."

"What!"

"Oh they grow up so fast."

"WHAT!"

"I remember when you were little and I let go of your stroller and you went flying through a tree."

"WHA- you let me go through a tree?"

"Hee hee of course not ha ha lets go." Said Goku rushing away from his son.

"I'm so confused."

"That comes from your father."

"Uh huh…hey!"

"HAHAHA bakas."

(sigh)

* * *

Blue: Geez I know this short but I haven't updated this story in a whileand I wanted to put up something i have had the chapter started but i apparently i didn't finish it. I've also be working on my other fanfic and working on a new one which I really should do until I finish these two but I'm to thickheaded to listen to myself. 


	4. Grocery Shopping pt4

Grocery Shopping pt. 4

Blue: Oh Kami, I'm sorry. First of all I was procrastinating and then my computer decides to screw up and delete all my files. I say it was sigh saying don't procrastinate so everyone do things on time.

Bill: you know you're not going to follow that after a while.

Blue: yeah I know anyways to the fic.

Bill: Blue Doesn't own Dragonball Z

* * *

"Are we almost done yet!" Yelled the Saiyajin no Ouji again for he was getting tried of hang around 'Third class idiots' as he would put it. 

"Yeah almost. How about we just get some snack now you guys." Answered Goku getting excite just thinking about all the delicious treats he was going to snack on later.

"That's going to be a lot dad." said Gohan fearing the amount his father was going to get.

"Hehe yeah so lets get started." Said Goku running off to get ice cream even though they had just let the frozen foods section.

>

"Your dimwit of a father has problems." Stated Vegeta seeing Goku running around to see all the different flavors of ice cream while licking his lips.

"Don't you think I know that I mean….hey!"

"You know you have them too." Said Vegeta walking off to look around by himself.

"Well where do you think I get it from…..Stop that." Replied Gohan while Vegeta just shakes his head and continues walking.

>

"Oh this has been a long day." Sighed Gohan looking back to the ice cream to find his father no longer there.

"Oh no, I guess I have to go look for him." Sighed poor Gohan again and started on the search for his father.

…………………………

"What?" Asked Goku looking at his son who now looking at him with an anger face.

"That's not an easy thing to do you know."

"Oh hehe aww I'm sorry Gohan."

…………………………

"Otoussan! Otoussan!" "this is my third time around the store and I haven't seen him at all and every time I try to sense him he just moves so quickly. He doesn't even give me a chance." Gohan was still on his search for his dad who seemed to have fun frolicking around looking for things. Poor Gohan he should of known better and get lost in a grocery store when the ones you are with happen to be Saiyajins since they are just as bad a kids in a candy store, or probably worse.

"Oh well, I guess I should go for number four." And those Gohan taking another tour around the great store that was giving him problems all day.

After twenty more minutes of searching and finding nothing, Gohan had finally decided that if he couldn't find his father that his father should come find him. He figured if he stood in the cookie isle for long enough his father would eventually show up, there was no way his father would forget a whole isle of cookies.

"sigh I wonder how long it going to take before he shows up. No wonder why mom never lets him go with her." Asked Gohan while taking a look at all the brands of cookies when suddenly he hear a weird noise coming from the isle to the right of him. It was a noise that sounded as if someone was moving the products on the shelf that is connected with the isle he was in.( the left side)

"Huh? What was that? Maybe I should go…see." Gohan slowly walked to the shelf but right before he got to the exact spot he heard it again but and could have sworn that he was the box of cookies move. "That's weird. Okay calm down Gohan It's nothing , I mean we're not even to schedule to fight someone for a while still. " He said to himself backing off, but then heard it again and this time it was starting to freak him out even more.

"Okay….I think I'll go check out the next isle." Gohan had enough of the strange so he started walking to the next isle hoping not to hear anything else, but before he go a change to the end of the isle…

"GOHAN!"

"AHHH!" Yelled Gohan jumping around and getting to a fighting stance ready to take on anything that was there.

"Geez, Gohan, chill out."

"Dad?" Asked Gohan bring him guard down seeing the one who just scared the crap out of him was his own father.

"Yeah…oh cookies…"Answered Goku interrupting himself and start to pick out his favorite cookies and dumping them into the cart. "So where's Vegeta?"

"I don't know he went off one his own again. I haven't seen him since you left." Answered Gohan getting worried since his dad was getting his super excited face on and he knew what that means.

"Well we're just going to have to find him now won't we?" Said Goku with a gleam in his eyes and an open smile.

"Dad…?"

"Lets go!" Yelled Goku running off again to 'look' for his buddy Vegeta.

"No, wait dad! Don't leave…me…again sigh" Gohan yelled in vain for Goku was long gone and left poor Gohan by himself again.

"Oh, we're never getting out of here. First we separate, then the strange noise, and now this. What else can happen?" sighed Gohan looking up to see the types of cookies they had again, since he had nothing else to do. While looking up his eyes widen with horror and surprise.

"What the-!" To his surprise he saw a waterfall of something orange coming right towards him for the isle to his right. Due to Gohan's fast reflexes he managed to get out of the way right before it him, but didn't manage to get out of the ways of the splashes that came up after the juice hit the floor.

"how did…that happen." asked Gohan. He curiosity got the better of Gohan so he decided to see what caused the orange explosion. When Gohan reached the other side his eyes widen again and his mouth dropped for he saw something he never expected.

"Vegeta?" There was Vegeta holding an empty orange juice container surrounded by the orange goodness.

"Vegeta…how…why…what did you do?"

"Well, it said shake well on the thing, so I did!" He answered throwing the container down back into the refrigerated self causing some left over juice to splash out.

" A little too well."

"Yes….what is it with humans and weak things?"

"It's just a…oh never mind."

"Where the hell is Kakarrotto?"

"Sigh I don't know, the last time I saw him he was going the opposite way looking for you."

"Arg the baka! We're never going to find him." Yelled Vegeta knowing how hard it would be to track down the big Saiyajin in a place like this. Just then the shifting noise Gohan had heard was heard again.

"What the hell?" Exclaimed Vegeta looking over at the shelf and noticed that a small part was empty like some of the products were missing.

"You heard it too? Good, I'm not going crazy."

"No, you probably still are, but you didn't imagine this." "Lets go!"

* * *

Blue: Like I said at the beginning I am so sooo sorry. And thank you for your reviews 

majinbulgeta: Thank you so much. You really made my day after reading this review. It's nice to hear that some one actually likes your writing.

Kira the black wolf thief : Thanks, I'm going to really try to update sooner this time. And RUN! Before Vegeta catches you RUN!

Chris Bennett: I'm trying, I'm trying

Bill: Don't worry, I'll make sure she trying to update soon.


	5. Grocery Shopping pt5

Grocery Shopping

Blue: Arrg...school…making me do work...sigh anyways…hello I'm back sorry that took so long, but school got in the way but now it's over for summer, yay! Too bad I still had to drop math…grr…I hate math with a passion. But enough about my problems and on the story, eh? Go ahead Bill!

Bill: Ahh…I have missed this…DBZ does not belong to Blue. I mean come on she can't even pass math….uh…Blue…why are looking at me like that…Blue…AHH!

* * *

"Hurry up brat! They're going to get away!" Vegeta yelled at Gohan on their way to the next aisle to find the culprit of the weird noise. Though they quickly ran over, their attempt to make it on time was futile, the aisle was empty. 

"Damn it brat, you and your Kakarot genes!"

"Vegeta! You can't blame me. You were in front of me and didn't get them either." Said Gohan in his defense.

"Meh, Whatever! Stupid onna and her 'no super speed in public' rule." Vegeta said crossing his arms in front of him with his usual frown looking at the empty aisle until he heard soft giggles coming from beside him.

"What are you giggling at, brat?" at this question Gohan's soft giggle turn into a full force laugh that caused the young saiyajin to have to hold his stomach from the pain caused laughing to too much.

"WHAT!"

"Ha...ha…sorry Vegeta. It's just you talking about Bulma's rule…and…actually following it...haha." Gohan managed to say in-between laughs. Clearing his throat, Gohan stopped laughing when seeing the glare on Vegeta's face that had 'Shut up! Before I blast you' plastered on it.

"Are you done?" asked Vegeta in a low threatening manner.

"Yes." Said the boy with a slight smile.

"Good…they couldn't have gone far, Come on." Vegeta then started walking speedily looking into each aisle looking for any suspicious characters. Gohan stood there giving one last giggle before taking off behind him.

"Hey Vegeta, who do you think it was?" Asked Gohan as they continued to walk and search.

"How should I know! If I didn't know any better I'd say that it was your idiotic father." Gohan was about to reply when he slammed into Vegeta's small back. Backing up to see what happened he saw that Vegeta had also slammed into someone walking, while not paying attention to what was in front of him. Pushing himself off the other larger man Vegeta shuddered when thinking about being that close to the idiot.

"Well, well, well. Speak of the baka."

"Huh?" asked Goku scratching his and tilting his head that held a confused look on his face, which was actually there a lot of the time. Gohan kept a close eye on Vegeta as he gritted his teeth and released a snarl.

"Are you finished?" he asked finally trying to restrain from punching the puzzled saiyajin.

"YUP! All done!" Said Goku removing his confused look for a happy smile.

"Good, let's forget about this stupid noise and just leave this blasted place. Who ever made it must not have been strong since there was no ki reading so it is not important. Probably just some baka human women trying to sneak a peek." smirked Vegeta causing Gohan to sigh and shake his head wondering why he had agreed on coming along.

"Um….yeah, that was probably it, Veggie…"Replied Goku feeling compelled to say something besides the fact that he had no idea what was being talked about. Vegeta realizing this lifted a brow and sarcastically said, "Yes…."

"Yeah! So I guess we could get going now." Goku said walking towards the check out lines until Gohan's voice stopped him.

"Um, dad. Where's the cart? Actually Vegeta you don't have your cart either." pointed out Gohan that neither of the shopping saiyajins had their items with them.

"Oh yeah…haha…I must have left it in the last aisle I was in. Cause when I felt you guys running over here I ran to meet you." He said rubbing his head.

"Blasted! I left it in the fruit drink section. Damn you Kakarot!"

"Huh? What did I do?" Asked Goku innocently.

"Well…you brought me here….yes…that'll work."

…………………………

"Vegeta, I think you just like to say that." Bulma said interrupting the story.

"Hmm…yes…but most of the time he deserves it." He replied crossing his arms and nodding.

"Right…whatever you say Vegeta. Go on Goku."

"Okay, well, after that we decided that we were going to separated to get the carts and then meet in the same place again, but for some reason Gohan insisted on coming with me even though he could have stayed there…actually he was kinda holding on to my gi the entire way there and back…and would tug on it when I wasn't walking." He said with a finger to his mouth like in deep thought. "Hmm…Hey, Gohan, you think you have some sort of abandonment problem?"

A wide-eyed Gohan looked at his father before his face turned into a glare and hands into fists at his side. "Well, father, considering you _do_ always leave, it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it? But no, I assure you that was not the case."

"Huh?"

"No dad! I don't have an abandonment problem, okay?" He answered losing his patients. Seeming as if he accepted the answer Goku turned away from Gohan but then quickly turned to Vegeta and whispered. "Yup, must be the hormones." and Vegeta simple nodded while Gohan growled softly.

…………………………

"Whaa…Gohan Gohan calm down! Gohan! We're here you can stop now." Yelled Goku swaying his arms as Gohan dragged him back to the meeting point by his gi while he pushed the cart with his free hand.

"Sorry dad, but had to make sure you didn't leave now." Said Gohan with an almost scary grin.

"Ah, good. You managed to keep a hold of him this time." Smirked Vegeta as he walked back with his own shopping cart. "Now we can get out if this damn place."

"Aww Veggie, It can't be that bad. I mean come on; this is where all the food comes from." Smiled Goku patting a huge ham in the cart.

"Yes…." he responded with a cocked eyebrow walking towards the check out lines. "Let's just choose one and leave." He walked to the shortest lane that only had one other woman in front of them.

"Aww but Vegeta can I be first? Huh? Huh?" Goku pleaded with his hands folded in front of him.

"No, I'm first."

"Aww please Vegeta please! I really wanna be first! I haven't been shopping for a while please!" he begged again with big almost teary eyes.

"Arrg…Well it make you shut up?" asked the frustrated older saiyajin shaking his fist.

"Yes, Yes I promise." he answered slightly jumping up and down.

"Fine then get in front of me and shut up!" They switched places while Gohan simply stood there and looked at the two adults until Goku waved for him to join him in the line. Sighing once again Gohan squeezed by Vegeta to get in line with his father.

Goku stood there in line waiting as patiently as Goku can be. That not being very much Goku started looking around all over the store for something interesting while hopping slightly until a fuming Vegeta threatened to blow up the store if he did not stop. Not wanting the magnificent food store to be demolished Goku quickly stopped, yet continued with something that was equally as annoying, humming.

Vegeta was about to yell at the younger man again but was interrupted by the cashier telling Goku that he go ahead and load his items. Smiling widely Goku placed all the items on the counter at an incredible speed keeping the cashier with an opened mouth. Snapping out of it, the cashier rang out the first item that caused an extremely loud ringing.

"Huh? What's that? What's going on?" Asked Goku looking around trying to figure out where the noise was coming from as the others did the same.

"What's going on here worker boy?" asked Vegeta suspiciously since the cashier didn't seem worried at all, but was actually smiling.

"Well, you see sir; your friend here is the one millionth customer! WHOO!" he shouted as confetti, balloons started falling, and employees rushed to the scene. POP!

"Wah." Goku jumped up when an employee popped a party popper near his face. "Um…is…is that a good thing?" he asked confused.

"Is that a good thing you ask." came from the manager who was an older man walking towards him. "Well, of course it's a good thing young man. In fact it's a very good thing." he answered with a cheerful smile.

"WOW! Really? That's great!" shouted Goku not really understanding.

"Yes, for being our one millionth customer um…name?"

"Goku."

"Right, for being out one millionth customer Mr. Goku you will be receiving all your groceries for free and will also be winning a lovely new red hover car!" He said pointing to the grocery stores door where there was a new hover car driving up to it.

"Wow, really I win all of that just because I was the one millionth customer. Gosh that really great. Wait til Chi-Chi hears about this, she'll be so proud." Goku exclaimed happily. "Right, Gohan?" he asked turning to his son.

"Wrong!" answered Vegeta instead

"Huh? Why do you say that Vegeta?" Asked Goku confused about why Vegeta was against the idea.

"Because you idiot, I'm the one millionth customer."

"What? No, you're not Veggie. I'm in front of you so I was the one to get one millionth, since you're behind me that makes you one millionth and one." Goku answered with a grin because to himself he had just sounded really smart.

"Yes, but if you don't remember it was me who was first first." pointed out Vegeta. "You wouldn't keep your mouth closed about being before me, so I let you in front to shut you up. But the true one millionth customer is me" he continued leaving Goku dumbfounded.

"Uh…yeah but…um…uh…I don't know…" Goku said scratching his head. "What do you think Gohan?"

"I…I don't know either dad. I mean you are first but that was just because you're annoying…so, I mean I don't know. This is tricky dad."

"Hmm…What do you think Mr. Shopper store guy?" the tall saiyajin asked the manager who was just standing there listening to the conversation they were having.

"Well, we weren't anticipating this. Not that you can anticipate something like this to happen. Who knew that there was going to be someone who was in front of the line and then switch to the back because the person in back of them asked to be in front of the original first person, and it just so happens that the next person in the line was going to win a prize. This is something you cannot foresee! What ever are we going to do?" The manager said panicking about this certain outcome. From see the manager going into a frenzy an employee, a high spirited young lady, came to his side and held his shoulders.

"Calm down boss; we can fix this somehow." She said rubbing her chin and like a domino affect all store employee were in deep thought with hands at their chins. Wanting join along Goku also decided to go into the thinking process. While this was going on Vegeta and Gohan glanced at each other and merely shrugged their shoulders.

"I got it!" Cheered the girl lifting up her finger. "What if we split the prize? We can give the free groceries to one and the car to the other." Suddenly the store was filled with 'oohs' and 'ahhs' coming from the clapping staff members, all but one. This one happened to be Goku's cashier. Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention he continued.

"Yes, that is a good idea my fellow worker, but it does not seem fair. For you see the price of the groceries cannot compare to the price of the car. It would not be fair to give one such a luxurious prize while the other does not." Cleared up the teller.

"It seems fair to me." Pointed out Vegeta. "Since one of us deserves more then the other."

"Hmm…yes…But then it goes back to trying to figure out who that person happens to be. The person who was first in the beginning or the person who became the first person." He said beginning about another thought session.

"Well, the person who deserves more is obviously me." Vegeta said interrupting the workers from their thinking.

"But, sir. How can you know that for sure?" the cashier spoke out. "If you let him go first then shouldn't he be treated like the first person since you allowed it?"

"Oh but my comrade, the reason the first person became first was because of the kindness of the original first person. So, shouldn't the new first person return the kindness by giving them the prize." suggested the girl employee who spoke before.

"Yes, that's true too." the cashier admitted while poking his chin with his finger.

"Well, this all seems quite troublesome." Said the manager finally speak out again. "Hmm….how about we just forget about this and go for the two millionth, eh?" He continued lifting his hands and looking around at his crew with a doubtful face.

"No! Let's not do that," said a mysterious display of talking paper napkins in the store.

"Well, do you have an idea…uh…napkins?" asked the confused manager

"Napkins?" Asked the display or rather the person hiding behind the display that had forgotten that could not be seen. "Silly me." They said stepping out from behind their hiding place.

"What! YOU?" Shouted Vegeta seeing the same lady who he had helped on there way to the grocery store. "You were the one making the damn noise weren't you?"

"Heh…heh…guilty…but listen please don't be mad. I have a way to solve this problem, I really do." She said pleading with her hand locked in front of her.

"If you do ma'am by all means please continue." Said the manager.

"Yes, I'm listening." Said Vegeta who was getting tired of waiting there for them to make a decision.

"Okay, well you see, earlier this lovely man." Said the woman pointing to Vegeta causing everyone to look over at him, while Gohan thought to himself '_Lovely? Vegeta?' . _Receiving a grunt from Vegeta she got the sign to continue with the explanation.

"Yes, well, this man helped me out earlier today from some vandals with the intention of stealing my purse." She said lifting her hand to her face in a dreamily state. Vegeta also received stares from this and a couple of '_Oh my' _and '_what a man' _from several female employees.

"What exactly does this have anything to do with the problem we have now?" wondered Vegeta taking the woman out hey daydream.

"Oh, after that I really wanted to find a way to thank you. I knew if I didn't follow you, I would never see you again, so that's why I did. But because of that is why I would be happy to pay for your groceries and even get you a car, that way it will all be equal." She finished with a smile and a slight hop.

"Wow, that's great! Don't you think Veggie? This way we're both winners." Said Goku and from being around the peppy store employees for too long he started to clap which was followed by everyone else clapping but the two other saiyajins.

"Excuse me, miss?" Gohan asked the women timidly.

"Yes?" she asked when the clapping died down.

"You really don't mind paying for all of this food." He said pointing at Vegeta's full cart. "It's a lot, and then the car that's a little too much isn't it? Are you really okay with this, just because he saved your bag?"

"Of course I am. It might have been just a bag to you but to me it was a bag that held very important things to me, so the groceries don't bother me. And as for the car, that doesn't bother me either, since well hehe I make them." she said with an ear-to-ear grin.

…………………………

"After that we all went to her shop and Vegeta here pick out a car and we went to Capsule Corp. After Bulma saw every thing she insisted on coming over here with everything to surprise you before listening to the story herself." Said Goku finishing the story of their amazing Grocery shopping adventure. "So, did we surprise you, Chi-Chi, huh? Did we?"

"Wow, Goku. Yes, I can see you surprised me very much when you got here, and after hearing that story I can say I'm even more surprised." Said Chi-Chi with a smirk looking up towards Vegeta, from seeing this Vegeta gave her a confused looked with a lifted brow. "I can't believe the great saiyajin prince did a good deed and got a thanks in return, don't you think its weird mister saiyajin?"

"…Shut up, onna." was all he managed to say to the persistent earth woman, while she gave a small giggle.

"Well, I guess we should get these groceries in don't you, goku?" she said grabbing a bag.

"Hehehe Yup. Can't let it go to waste now can we." answered Goku grabbing a few dozen bags and headed to the house along with Chi-Chi and Bulma who followed leaving the other two saiyajins behind.

"Well, Vegeta. I think we can both say that this was a very interesting day. Don't you think?" Gohan asked looking up at the older saiyajin only receiving a grunt as the answer. "And you learned something too." Said Gohan looking up with a smile before he started walking.

"Oh?" asked a curious Vegeta. Gohan stopped and looked back at him.

"You learned that earth humans aren't all bad." This time Gohan received nothing as a response but smiled anyways and continued inside leaving Vegeta outside for a few seconds before he decided to follow.

* * *

Blue: YAY! It's done. I think me not writing for those few months was actually a good thing…I think my writing style got a lot better, but that's just me. This is my favorite chapter, I don't know if it's because I like how I wrote, because it the last one, or the lesson in it, hehe. I didn't realize I made a little Gohan and Vegeta relationship until the end, but now that I know, I really like it. Oh and I like my employees, I bet you wish employees where really that nice and helpful. That whole "who should get the prize" question really got to me. I think that the original first person should get it, but I've actually asking people this, now I ask you…so, what do you think? And before I leave, I want to thank everyone who actually read this. Thank you all very much. You too Bill 

Bill: Aww that's nice Blue. I liked this too.

Blue: Yup removes fake tear But I'm still happy. Well again, I say Thank you.


End file.
